Fine Line Between Love And Hate
by Sweetlullabies
Summary: Sarah Johns is the unsuspecting psychiatrist who reluctantly falls for the Joker's dangerous charms. What happens when he gets out and shows her a real life of crime?
1. And Introducing

Sarah Johns stared herself down in the mirror. Today was the first time she was meeting her new patient. 'You are ready for this' she told herself. Carrying on with her mantra she said 'you are a confident woman'. As soon as she tucked some strands of her wavy hair behind her hair. She gave the mirror a cheeky wink before walking out.

She tried to make herself calm down as she took deep breaths but who was she kidding? She was treating the most dangerous, deranged psychopath there was in Gotham City. Times were getting worse.

She had to force herself out the door. No she won't let the joker make her feel like this before she even met him. She was going to show him who's boss.

* * *

The joker twiddled his thumbs as he sat idly in the MCU cells. He wanted to be out there in the city that he loved but loathed at the same time.

Still on the bright side. He was meeting his psychiatrist today so he can spend his time terrorizing them. He giggled to himself.

'Hey, shut up clown' James the guard said. The joker gave him a dark glare that meant right now I would really like to cut your face up. 'not so smart are you now. How does it feel to be locked up like the circus freak you are' he mocked.

'It's not for uhh long. See, I have some men outside that with one order from me will blow this waste of a space high sky' the joker licked his lip as his eyes continued to glare.

'right clown. So where are your friends?' James asked as his bat swung against the rail.

'there hiding' was all the joker said. The Joker couldn't really be bothered responding to him now.

James laughed 'face it your all alone because you're a freak' he spat with ugly laughter.

The joker had to physically restrain himself from going over there and strangling him. But he couldn't yet, he wasn't a schemer but right now he was curious to see his psychiatrist and this wouldn't be part of the plan. Things just fall into place.

The Joker looked up 'I'd be very careful with what you say because if you let your guard down just once. I'll kill you' he said darkly. James backed away with fear in his eyes. The Joker smirked to himself.

The psychiatrist had one hour until they shown their face. He was anticipating breaking them until they had no will to live anymore. He wasn't a monster as he said, he was just ahead of the curve. He laughed to himself and looked around at all the fellow inmates who dared looked at him but then look down in panic.

Fear. The only emotion that is worth having.


	2. First Encounter

The Joker eyed his new psychiatrist as she swayed in MCU. Well she was beautiful to say the least with long wavy brown hair, pale skin and blue-grey eyes. Very intriguing. Many whistles came out as she came down some steps with commissioner Gordon.

Gordon gave her a smile ' so are you sure your going to be fine with just yourself?' he asked worriedly.

'trust me. I'll be fine.' she said in a cute accent as she put a hand to her forehead. She looked down at the joker who had been staring at her. Normally when under a heavy stare by the joker, people turn away in fear but not her. She carried on staring at him with a look of determination on her face. She turned back when Gordon started speaking.

'if you say so. I wish I could be here but I'm needed elsewhere' he said kindly.

She put a hand to her chest 'I can take care of myself. I've read all about the joker so I'm fully aware of the mind games he can pull' she said as she looked back at the Joker with a smirk. He caught that. Ohhh so she wants to play well he can play too.

'right. I'll let you get on with it' Gordon said as he left to go.

She looked at the joker again with a fierce smile and a look of a challenge in her eyes. She started strutting over to him with her hips swaying left and right. The Joker licked his lips in anticipation.

She stopped at the rails 'Hello Joker. My name is Sarah Johns and I'm your new psychiatrist' she said serenely.

The Joker looked at her, trying to read her but it was near impossible. The way she carried herself with such confidence had him backtracking. 'psychiatrist eh? Does that mean I get pretty little you all to myself' he licked his lips mischievously.

'not exactly. Your one of my new patients but all the same my foremost patient as you seem to be the most craziest around here' she said the word craziest with sarcasm.

The Joker snapped up in anger 'I'm not crazy. I'm not' he breathed darkly as his brown eyes looked into her.

'then there must be another reason why your getting locked up' she opened a file and started reading 'extremely dangerous. Shouldn't be near society. Blew up a hospital. Killed over 10 people. Must I go on?' she glared as she snapped the file shut.

'Please. You telling me all about my naughty behaviour is just uhh, so appealing' he leaned forward and gave her a rakish grin.

She put a hand on her hip and gave him a if looks could kill expression. 'I'm glad you find it so entertaining but don't you understand how wrong this is. You say you want no rules and order and this is the extreme lengths you go to prove it. Why?' she asked with all trace of humour gone.

His hands came together on his lap 'it's the only way to live. You should try it sometime' he laughed.

Sarah shook her head in anger 'It's not. It's crazy and pointless' she could never understand fully why he did it but it was interesting.

The joker bit the inside of his cheek 'It's not pointless. Following the established order is pointless. It has no meaning. You will never get freedom if you stay caged up like them' the Joker giggled.

Sarah's brow furrowed in frustration. This wasn't going to be easy and she knew it wouldn't but she loved challenges and the Joker was one. She looked up fiercely 'well as much as I'm finding this conversation intriguing. It's going to be saved for another day' she said as she reached down to her suitcase to get some papers. She noticed she had flashed the Joker more cleavage then she bargained for. His eyes directly followed down her shirt and she quickly straightened up 'onto business' she quipped.

The Joker stood up for the first time 'and what would that be?' he edged closer to her. The Joker could now catch a scent of her and she smelt delicious. The scent could be summed up as vanilla and her own unique scent and what a aroma that was.

Sarah caught him near her and she looked at him right in the eyes. 'Paperwork for arkham' she said with fake cheerfulness. 'we need to go over some quick arrangements.' she said flatly as she looked around her for the first time. Many of the men were looking at her and one of her eyebrows lifted. There was no police officers around except for some odd ones in the offices. She huffed silently 'typical' she said to herself.

'what was that?' the Joker asked and she now realised that their faces were edges away from each other. Part of her wanted to stay there and prove to him she wasn't afraid but most of her was screaming get away now!

She slowly walked back 'right so your cell will be 108 and I'll be visiting every Tuesday for your weekly session. I'll be reporting your progress and I'm also there to help make your stay at arkham as comfortable as possible' she said with another fake smile.

The Joker gave her a smirk 'I can think of a few ways. You can sneak into my cell anytime you want beautiful'

'Please' she said sarcastically 'as if I'd so much as go near you' she gave a disgusted look to the Joker as he licked his lips.

'Well if that how you feel' he said slowly with a menace in his eyes 'then I'll have to uhh change your mind'

'And how do you plan to do that?' she asked with a pout.

'I'm relying on your irresistible attraction to me' he grinned as he sat back down with his hands on his thighs.

Sarah gave him a scowl 'uhh. Don't hold your breath' she spat as her little hands went into fists.

'Don't play games with me, Sarah' he said with a dark tone 'We both know it's only a matter of time before you give into breaking the rules'

Sarah put a finger thoughtfully to her chin 'What? And end up like you' she scoffed as she sent him a dirty look 'I'd rather jump off a cliff' she smiled sweetly at the look of anger on his face.

'you know you are really irritating me right now but at the same time I'm amused. I like a feisty woman such as yourself' he leered at her.

She straightened up 'and I don't care what you like. I'm not here for your enjoyment in fact I'm here to send you to arkham and be your psychiatrist' she ran a hand through her long wavy chocolate hair. Just then a wolf whistle came from another cell.

'Hey sexy. Fancy coming over here and giving us a good time instead of that freak'. The Joker looked back at the man with seething rage. How dare he speak to his Sarah like that? He didn't care much for himself but Sarah, no she will be his. One way or another He mentally noted to himself to kill that bastard later.

She glared at the man in revulsion 'I'll tell you the same as I told him' she said as she pointed at the joker.

'I have a name' the joker drawled. He looked at her with glee in his eyes.

'whatever' she mumbled then she continued to the man' your disgusting. To ever suggest something as tacky and deranged like that is beyond me.' she ranted. 'you pathetic' she said with a sweet smile again. It amazed the joker how she would insult someone but look so pleasant at the same time.

The man got up and came near the rail 'you'll regret you ever said that to me' he said dangerously. The Joker wanted to cut him up for saying this and he would.

Sarah just rolled her eyes 'Please. Your in jail and you will be for a very long time' she said with a little laugh 'Now shoo. Me and my patient' Sarah pointed to herself and the joker 'have business to discuss.' the man sent her a sneer as he sat down.

Sarah sat down calmly on a stool she had been provided with. The Joker had been watching her the whole time. She didn't have any fear at all even for a small woman. She sure was feisty and he liked that a lot.

The Joker leaned forward and licked his lips 'I thought we were done here'

'last minute arrangements' she said without looking up. She had taken a form out of her suitcase swiftly and was eyeing it with a top of a pen in her mouth. The Joker watched her with precision.

He casually nodded as his eyes roved over her figure. Her long legs were out in the open with the little pencil skirt she had on. And the white button up shirt had a few buttons undone just enough to see her cleavage.

She looked up and caught his eyes 'are you checking me out?' she said unsurely.

The joker leaned back 'so what if I am. You know? You are really attractive.' he ran a hand through his greasy green hair.

A puzzled expression came across her face 'I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that'

The joker cut her off 'why? Scared that your just as attracted to me as I am to you'

'right because I am so attracted to guys who wear make up and think there a clown' she said sarcastically.

The joker didn't respond to her.

Sarah took this as her chance to get this over with 'Ok, well I think I'm done here. Your place at arkham should be ready soon. So as soon as you get settled in, our sessions will beginning and they'll continue until you try and kill me' she said seriously. She knew fully well what the joker was capable of.

The joker looked up at her with a feigned grimaced expression 'too bad your leaving. We could have had more fun' he said darkly.

She clapped her hands together 'oh and if you mean by that. Torture me' she said as she got up 'I'd rather go and allow you time to spend another night alone with your thoughts' she bit out.

Before she turned to go the joker called out to her cheekily 'just so you know I'll be thinking about you'. she rolled her eyes and half stomped out. The Joker watched her until she left with a fiendish smile playing on his lips.


	3. To Arkham

Sarah was pissed off. How dare he say something like that to her? He's mad she thought. She flicked through the file again. His menacing face was plastered on one of the sheets. 'this is going to be some challenge' she muttered as she slammed the file shut.

She turned the light out in her bedroom before giving one last thought on tomorrow. The day the joker goes to Arkham. Thank god for that she thought sardonically. She rubbed her eyes as she lay down and fell into a deep slumber

_Sarah ran across a dark corridor. From the dark room a manic laugh filled the walls and sent shivers down her spine._

'_my Sarah' the chilling voice called to her. 'do you want to smile forever. Like me?' his voice came out high and childish at the end. It scared the hell out of her. _

_She paced the maze of corridors desperate to get out when a figure pounced on her 'get off me' she yelled as she pounded her little fists into his chest._

_His face came closer to her as she fought. The face was filled with ghastly white make up, black eyes and a blood red grin. 'Don't fight it, Sarah. It will only make you worse' he laughed as his knife touched her cheek._

_Sarah loosened her struggle and looked at him suspiciously in the eyes 'what are you talking about?' she half mumbled._

_His hand stroked her cheek then gave it a sharp slap 'you'll see, Sarah.' he breathed into her 'the games are only just beginning' his voice came out high pitched as he vanished out of her touch._

Sarah's eyes snapped open as she sat up. Her breathing came out in ragged breaths as she looked out into the dark room 'It was just a dream' she told herself calmly 'just a dream'

She climbed out of her bed and walked to her kitchen. The apartment was eerily silent with only noises coming outside. She filled a glass and gulped the water down. It's time for other measures she thought. Play him at his own game. She chuckled to herself as she crawled back into bed. Ohh joker. You have no idea who you're messing with. Her last thought came out as she lay her head on the pillow and attempted to fall asleep.

* * *

The joker lay on his bed in the dark cell. Two guards were keeping an eye on him and he flashed them his trademark grin. They looked away from him, repulsively. The joker sighed. Jeez, I try to show a world without rules and this is the thanks I get he told himself. His hand flew at the back of his head. Sleeping wasn't very accustomed to the joker. The only sleep he ever did get what two hours tops and never in his life had he dreamt.

He licked his lips slyly as he thought about his new psychiatrist. Now this was going to be fun. He giggled to himself as he thought about all the things he could do to her. Feisty little thing, still she has lots of potential for chaos and who am I to deny her that he chuckled as he pictured her figure waltzing around the place. One last thought came into his mind and that was squeezing the life out of her through his bare hands.

'Lots of potential' he snickered.

* * *

Sarah stretched as she breathed a sign of relief. The sun was streaming through her window and she hadn't dreamt about the joker since that awful nightmare.

She descended out of her bed and went to her bathroom to take a shower. Showering always relaxed her as she stripped down and climbed in. The water sprayed all over her. She closed her eyes and let herself loosen up.

Sarah jumped out and dried her long chocolate hair. Today was going to be long. It was her own fault as she had volunteered into assisting the joker to his future home. Still, he was her patient and she had a duty to make sure he was as comfortable as he could be. Sarah reached for a white blouse and grey suit pants. 'Perfect' she said as she gave herself a confident smile in the mirror. She marched out, ready to confront the most terrifying man in Gotham city.

Sarah swore to herself as the traffic seemed to be taking forever. She narrowed her eyes at the windscreen. She turned the radio on to help pass the time. Believe by The bravery was starting. Sarah loved this song and hummed along to the tune. Cars were starting up again and she drove of to MCU.

* * *

The joker watched as Sarah paraded in with that annoying smug grin on her face. 'came to visit me at last?' he asked with a wink 'I was beginning to think you uhh forgot about me' he pretended to frown.

'if only' she spat. She smoothed her white blouse 'no I'm here to escort you to your new home' she said with a bright smile. The joker could tell that this was fake.

'I bet you were thinking about me' he said smugly as he half danced towards her.

Sarah crossed her arms 'in your dreams. It will only be in a professional outlook.' she said with a roll of her eyes.

He licked one of scars as she started to glance at her watch 'I just want you to know that this isn't going to be an easy ride if anything it's going to be' he bit his cheek 'bumpy' he said with a spout of laughter.

'you've got something up your sleeve' she said crossly 'if you try anything' she warned 'I'll make your stay at arkham twice a living hell' she sneered.

'I'd say I'd look forward to it but I've got places to be, chaos to unleash. I'm a busy man' he chuckled lowly as he stepped an inch closer to her.

Sarah put a hand on her hip 'your not going anywhere' she said haughtily.

The joker looked at her full lips 'want to make a wager on that?' he asked playfully.

'I don't make bets with criminals and especially not psychopaths' she said venomously.

The joker snapped up at her to meet her eyes 'your walking a very thin line, beautiful' he sneered

'your threats mean nothing to me' she grinned one last time before she waggled a finger at one the guards 'I believe the joker's ready to be escorted to arkham now. I recommend that you take at least 10 more guards and an extra swat van with you' she said to the guard as she looked at the joker who had a look of resentment on his face.

He gave a high pitch laugh 'hold on, beautiful. You don't know who might be working for me' a sly smile came on his face as Sarah gave a look of scorn.

'I'm prepared for that' she said flatly. She glowered at him before she turned on her heel to go.

* * *

Sarah waited until the joker was all locked up in multiple chains. She followed in front and her back muscles tensed up as she knew a killer was right behind her. She could feel his eyes boring into her back. She glanced back stupidly and he gave a cruel smile. She turned away and held her shoulders back assertively.

Guards surrounded him as they reached outside. The joker was strapped in the back of the van and not once did he take his dark gaze off Sarah. Sarah mock saluted him and he giggled at this before she allowed herself to smirk. 'see you soon, beautiful' he whispered to her 'or maybe not' Sarah let out a huff before the van doors slammed shut.


	4. The Sessions Begin Here

Sarah didn't realise how chilling this place was. It was murky and cold, a perfect place for a killer. The joker was bundled up in his cell now. He had cheekily wolf whistled at her as he went in his cell. Sarah couldn't help the smirk that fell on her lips as she recalled the recent memory.

_Sarah gave him a arrogant grin as she walked beside him with four guards 'I told you I'd be prepared' she said with a satisfied sigh._

_The joker lifted his black orbed eyes at her 'no, you were paranoid. I made you think I'd escape when I didn't' he chuckled as she frowned._

_Her heels clapped noisily across the floor 'I don't care. All that matters is that your safe and sound in this cosy' her hand swayed to the corridor with a look of disproval 'home' she said rosily._

_The guards stopped at his cells. Sarah knew she shouldn't of done this but it was merely a mistake. She patted his shoulder absently then flashed him a full smile 'enjoy' she said sweetly. The joker's eyes flew to her hand. He had a look of anger but then it turned into amusement._

_He chortled lightly as she realised what she'd done 'I knew you were desperate to touch me' he breathed in her face. The guards looked at them strangely._

_Sarah blinked in shock then turned on the iciness 'I'll remind myself never to do that again' she sneered as she began to stomp off. The joker whistled after her._

'_feisty isn't she?' he said casually to one of the guards._

_The guard shook his head in disgrace 'shut it, clown' he said as he put him in his cell._

Sarah jumped back to the present when Commissioner Gordon walked over to her. 'how's it going with the joker?' he asked as he wiped a bead of sweat off his brow.

'It's going fairly well though you can never quite tell with the joker' she half joked.

'Sounds promising. I swear for a moment back there. There was going to be an attack but everything went smoothly' he breathed shallowly.

'Me too. So how many inmates does arkham hold?' Sarah asked as she looked around the room.

Gordon looked up at the ceiling 'about a hundred or so' he said as he looked back at Sarah.

'Right well I'm sure the joker will fit in pleasantly here' she said with a hint of sarcasm. This place was filled with the crazies and the joker was the top of them all.

'so I've been informed that your first session with the joker is today' Gordon said with a apprehensive expression.

'That is correct' she looked at her watch 'in twenty minutes exactly' she said with a half grimace. Well, she had insisted that their first session would be as soon as he was in Arkham so it was partly her fault.

'good luck' Gordon said thoughtfully. 'god knows. Your going to need it' he muttered.

Sarah exhaled loudly 'maybe but today isn't going to be that heavy. You just get on with it' she mustered.

'well I trust that you know what you're doing' he said as the monitor on his jacket came to life with a voice. 'this is my queue to leave' he smiled.

Sarah nodded 'thanks. Gordon' she said considerately.

Gordon left and Sarah sat down. This place is really creepy. A tiny part of her held the slightest ounce of pity for the joker but most of her just deliberated that it was his own fault.

* * *

The joker giggled as there was only 5 minutes to go until his precious little jester made an appearance. He thought back about when her hand touched his shoulder in a humane way. Strange. He remembered her beautiful smile beaming at him but then glowering at him like the furious little kitten she was. Something stirred in him. Did he like her? Enough to keep her alive. Yes he did. Because no matter how much he denied it a part of him wanted to protect her, hold her. Love her? No that was too far. This girl hated his guts and rightly too. Right now the only person breaking who was her breaking him. Softening him slightly. He huffed with rage. No the joker doesn't have feelings. Never.

Just then Sarah strode in and graciously sat in her chair with a innocent smile. 'liking your new home?' she asked with forced sweetness.

The joker let out a high pitched laugh 'of course dah-ling' he leered as his tongue darted out of his mouth.

Sarah joined her hands together dramatically 'I knew you would' she sing songed derisively. The joker let out a little laugh as his eyes strayed to her body.

Her eyes looked at his 'pay attention' she snapped her fingers at him knowing where his attention had gone to.

'I always am' he said knowingly with a tut.

Sarah pouted 'right so first name basis. Do you happen to know your real name?' she asked inquisitively.

The joker gave her a dashing smile 'as a matter of fact. I do but I'm not telling you' he smirked.

'why not?' sarah asked petulantly.

'story for another day' he said coolly. He leaned closer to her as she glared at him 'now tell us about you' he purred.

'I don't think so. I'm not the one being treated' she said smartly.

The joker tilted his head at her 'come on. I'm interested. Just one insy detail' he giggled.

'no' sarah said smoothly 'it's none of your business'

'is that so?' he asked severely

Sarah looked at her hands 'hmm' she said as she looked back at him under the hood of her eyelashes.

'but I want to know about my little minx' he said like a spoiled brat.

Sarah eyes flew at him in irritation 'don't call me that' she muttered darkly.

The joker licked his lips in exaggeration 'someone's got a temper' he tutted.

Sarah rolled her eyes 'enough about me' she snapped 'this is about you so if you won't answer my question will you answer me this one?' she asked with her head lowering slightly.

'depends on the question' the joker shrugged with a look of menace in his eyes.

'how did you really get the scars?' Sarah asked unsurely.

The joker shook his head 'nope. No comment'

Sarah groaned loudly 'give me something to work with here' she put her hand on her chin as she gazed at him with those big blue grey eyes.

'don't turn on the big doe eyes' he muttered with a gleeful smile.

Sarah's hands flew up 'I give up. This session is over' she started to gather her things up.

The joker peered at her with a low pitched laugh 'I'll tell you next week, beautiful' he gave a contented grin 'that's if you take these chains off'

Sarah bit her bottom lip in uncertainty then said 'deal' in agreement. She flashed him a full smile before turning to leave 'Have a nice week, Mr J' she called back sarcasically.

The joker licked a scar on his right cheek. Ohh, he would. Thinking about her.

'


	5. Thinking About You

Sarah sat in the car dazed. She was pretty sure she wasn't attracted to the joker like that but something had changed. She had begun to trust him, enough to trust him to not hurt her at the least. The joker was unpredictable though but something in his eyes told her she was safe. For now.

The rain washed down on her windscreen as she sat in the car with a blank expression. Confusion is so frustrating. She took a deep breath before she turned her car around away from the cold prison and that manic clown.

The rain was getting heavier with thunder erupting the sky. Sarah shuddered as she turned the heating up. She drove through the outskirts of Gotham until she reached her apartment. Before she got out, she took out her phone and looked at her texts.

'How's treating the clown going? x' Katy, her best friend messaged to her.

Sarah smirked to herself as she started messaging 'you have no idea. He's such hard work but he's the joker so it's predictable' she gave a laugh as she clicked send.

The rain had calmed down and Sarah eased out of her car. She slipped her phone in her bag and walked to her apartment.

'Good evening, miss' Harry the doorman called to her.

'Evening' Sarah said as she floated past him. As soon as she got in she went straight for her bed. Her phone beeped in her bag and Sarah heaved herself up to get it 'I would be too scared to even look at him but you are always up for a challenge x' Katy messaged back to her, Sarah smiled to herself. Yes she was strong in that way. She liked to think she was a challenge for the joker too.

Sarah looked out beyond her bedroom. There in the living room on her coffee table was a package. Sarah sat up straight. She walked nervously up to the package and gave it a nudge. How did that get there? She wondered. The package was small and simple. She gingerly picked it up to put it to her ear and shake it. She started undoing the box and as she opened the lid. A feeling of affection came over her. There sat in the bow was a beautiful silver necklace with a little jester hanging off it. It was stunning. Before she got carried away, she rumbled through the contents of the box and a note fell out. 'For my beautiful Jester' it read.

She knew who it was from. The Joker, she gave a little growl as her hands went into fists. Though as much as she tried to get angry at him, she couldn't, it wasn't real. She was hopelessly filled with gratitude and warmth. She shook her head 'what is wrong with me, he's a killer' she whispered to herself.

Sarah jumped as the doorbell rang. She sighed before walking to the door. Katy gave a big smile as she opened the door. 'Hey' she grinned as she walked in. Katy ran a hand through her dyed blonde hair.

'Hey' Sarah said tiredly, she looked back at the box. Her eyes widened and she rushed over to grab it.

'What's that' Katy asked as she pointed at the box.

Sarah gave a full smile 'nothing' she said curtly. She looked down at the note and picked that up swiftly too.

Katy looked at her puzzled 'anything wrong?' she asked as she sat down to look at her best friend.

Sarah turned her back to her and safely put the box in a drawer in one of her cabinets. She looked back 'I'm fine' she replied with another fake smile.

Katy took this with a shrug and cupped her hands together 'so' she said 'what is he like?' she asked with excitement.

Sarah took a seat next to her and knew who she was going on about 'well he's different' she laughed almost to herself 'but I can't really say. I'm sorry but it's a breach of confidentiality' she said professionally.

Katy nudged Sarah 'please. I promise it won't leave this room' she said as she crossed her heart melodramatically.

Sarah shook her head firmly 'no. Sorry. Besides there's nothing to tell, I hardly know him yet' Sarah gathered her hands on her lap elegantly.

'well just enough is once' Katy pressed.

Sarah sent Katy a glower 'please could you just drop it' she asked as politely as she could.

Katy rolled her eyes 'fine' she agreed with a little huff.

Sarah was struggling to keep it together with Katy down her throat. It had nothing to do with Katy with her and the joker. It was private.

Sarah got up 'do you want a cup of tea?' she asked as she started walking to the kitchen.

'No thanks' Katy called back to her. 'I think I should go. Lewis is probably wondering where I go to' she said. Lewis was Katy's boyfriend and most times Sarah liked him. Though on some occasions she did notice a bit of possessiveness from him. Though she never said anything. Katy loved the guy so it was her duty to put up with him for Katy's sake.

Sarah walked back and gave Katy a hug. 'see you soon' she grinned.

'yes' Katy agreed. 'we should make arrangements next week. You haven't had a good night out in ages' she chuckled.

Sarah smacked her arm playfully 'hey! I've had many good nights. I went on that date with that guy you forced me with' she pouted as she folded her arms.

Katy rolled her eyes and pointed her finger at her 'you liked him' she teased knowing full well sarah couldn't wait to get out of there.

Sarah nodded her head sarcastically 'yeah. I so love guys who drone on about themselves' the guy was a self centred jerk. But Katy hadn't known that 'anyway out with you' she joker as her hand led to the door.

'You love me really' she grinned.

Sarah put her hand on the door 'why else do I put up with you?' she laughed.

Katy waggled her finger at her 'goodnight Sarah' she sang.

'Good night to you too' she smiled as she shut the door. Sarah yawned as she sat on her couch to curl up. Before she could help it, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The joker licked his lips passively. He gave a comic yawn and put his hands behind his head. Counting the tiles was so boring. His eyebrow lifted darkly as he thought about next week's session with Sarah. He could really make her squirm now without those awful chains securing him. No he could have some real fun with his little jester. That reminded him. The gift he sent her, secretly he hoped she liked it but to hell with it if she didn't. He chuckled darkly as he imagined her little hands going into fists with that sexy frustrated expression she did.

He was looking forward to next week. He fidgeted on his bed as he role played many scenes in his head. Many were little fantasises that not even he could speak aloud. And they always involved his Sarah.

He began to picture her luscious hair swinging. Her beautiful eyes that held so many secrets and those lips. He could never get tired at looking at those pouty sensual lips. What had she reduced him to? Some lovesick teenager. His lips snarled in disgust, this was what made him hate her too. Her ability to make him feel.

* * *

**Ok, phew. i really hope i'm doing the joker justice here. So please give me a shout and give me your opinions because there's no point doing more if no one really cares about it**

**-Thanks**


	6. Fine Line Between Love and Hate

Sarah groaned as she thought about her session with the Joker. 'he better cooperate this time' she growled. She sat in one of the visiting rooms with a look of contempt on her face. The room held a cold feel with ithe dull wallpaper to the dead plant that lay on the windowsill. She looked at her watch impatiently and jumped out of the chair. It was two minutes to go and she started making her way to the joker's cell. She hated walking past all the other crazies in here. It was such a terrible place to be in.

Sarah took a deep breath before she strode in with a full smile on her face. 'Joker' she greeted with a nod.

The Joker looked at her with a playful grin 'Ohh, well if it isn't my uh psychiatrist.' he purred as he looked over Sarah's rumpled appearance.

Sarah looked down at herself with a scrunched up expression and sat down opposite him 'I was late out this morning' she explained.

The Joker took this with a quick nod 'so uh doc. What are you asking me today?' he asked with a tilt of his head.

Sarah cleared her throat 'well what do you want to talk about?' she enquired as she propped herself up with her hands on her chin. Truth was, she hadn't been getting more sleep lately. Her life just seemed out of place right now.

The joker smacked his lips 'you' he took the liberty of stretching his hands freely to exaggerate being out of the chains.

'Me?' Sarah pointed to herself as she shook her head 'I don't think so' she said brusquely.

The Joker licked his lips as his head inched closer to hers 'come on' he grinned.

Sarah rolled her eyes 'I won't give into you. This is about you. So what kind of childhood did you have?' she asked with a heavy stare.

The Joker sat back and put his hands together 'I really don't feel up to talking about that' his lips smacked together and Sarah stared at them.

'Tell me something' she moaned.

The Joker suddenly pressed his face close to hers 'what's wrong beautiful? You don't seem yourself today' he giggled.

Sarah glowered and put her hands across her chest 'nothing' she growled. The Joker flew at her throwing her off the chair. He tugged her hair harshly as he lay on top of her. 'what are you doing?' Sarah yelled. The joker buried his face in her hair.

'you smell good' he laughed crazily. Sarah could feel his breath on her ear.

Sarah pounded her fists into him 'this is completely unprofessional' she huffed. Her heart was beating fast and her breathing came in hitches as the joker ran his hands over her waist. Sarah felt her struggle giving away and soon she found herself wrapping her own arms around his neck.

The joker looked up to meet her face. Then without any intention, he pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was surprisingly sweet. And Sarah could feel every bump and scar that ran across his lips but it didn't matter. His lips were gentle and they caressed hers. Soon the kiss grew deeper and Sarah let out a little moan, one of her legs wrapped around his hip. His lips went down her neck and he groaned as he bit on her skin. Sarah knew it would leave marks but she was too lost too care. The kiss was crazy and intense! Just like the Joker.

His fingers began to stab her ribs and Sarah unexpectedly pushed him off her. 'how dare you?' she screeched.

The Joker sat on his knees as he giggled uncontrollably.

Sarah jumped up 'stop laughing! How could you?' she asked with a glare.

The Joker stopped laughing and looked dangerously at her 'it wasn't just me, as I recall you were uh enjoying it just as much as I was' he jumped up and pranced towards her.

Sarah stepped back and wiped her mouth to wipe away all trace of the Joker's makeup off her. 'you practically tackled me' she shrieked.

The Joker grabbed her arm and pressed his hand into her cheek 'stop denying it Sarah. You kissed me back' he growled in her face.

Sarah struggled but his grip was too strong 'I hate you' she whispered.

The Joker held his head back and giggled again 'see that's what I like about you. Your feisty and stubborn. You fight against what you want. My kind of woman' he said in a low pitched voice.

Sarah turned her head away from his 'let me go' she said coldly as she looked back at him.

The joker licked his lips 'no' he said.

'Let me go' Sarah shouted as she struggled to let go 'or I'll bite you'

'Yes please' the Joker giggled.

Sarah remembered a remote in her coat pocket and pressed it 'oops' she said sarcastically.

The Joker narrowed his eyes at her when the guards came in. They pulled the Joker off Sarah and she looked at him with a dazzling smile.

'got cha' she whispered as she strutted out the room, leaving a very angry Joker.


	7. Our Little Misdeed

Sarah was mad. How dare he kiss her? She couldn't help stamping her feet in irritation. She was in the parking lot of Arkham and she got in her car. She revved up the engine and sent one last look of contempt to that hell hole before she sped off.

* * *

The Joker sighed to himself in his cell. Thanks to Sarah he was back in the familiar straightjacket. He couldn't hardly move though he had to admit, she was a lot of fun so it was worth it. Worth that kiss anyway, damn that was nearly as good as knifes, grenades and gas he thought. Her full lips on his, the way she moaned and purred. It was that enjoyable.

He cackled to himself as he pictured her pouting in anger, those eyes glaring at him. She was in everyway the girl he could find himself actually liking but that didn't stop him wanting to cut her throat after getting him restrained again. His tongue darted out of his mouth wildly. The Joker had decided he was getting out of here and he was most definitely going to pay a visit to his little harlequin. Whether she liked it or not.

* * *

Sarah was back in her apartment, she was curled up on her couch reading one of her favourite books. Wuthering Heights, many times it made her daydream of having her own Heathcliff that would love her with all his soul. Though in a city like this, it was pretty much a waste of time. The only guys who she attracted were the clinically insane who apparently had zero empathy. 'Great' she moaned as she slammed the book shut.

She stomped over to her kitchen and downed a glass of water. Suddenly there was a smash in the other room, perhaps a window. She grabbed a knife out of her draw and tip toed to the lounge. Her window was smashed.

She was breathing deeply 'you better come out, I'm warning you' she was struggling to keep her voice level.

A figure moved out of one of the dark corners and smashed her against the wall in a flash. She looked up to his face. It was the Joker. 'It's you' she spat. He pulled the knife out of her grasp and she fought against him by punching his chest. 'Let me go, Joker' she screeched.

The Joker laughed at her attempts. His hand was on one of her hips and he held the knife to her face 'miss me beautiful?' he asked with darkness in his eyes 'I sure missed you' he breathed into her face.

Sarah did the only thing she could do. She kneed him in the crotch 'you bastard!' she screamed. He was cackled madly and gave an exasperated sigh. She darted behind one of the chairs and he quickly followed her as if he'd never been injured. He grabbed her waist and tackled her to the floor all with Sarah shouting 'Get off me'. She was hitting his face but it wasn't having any effect on him.

He straddled her and slapped her cheek hard. 'Now now doll. Come on don't fight me. I only wanted to see you' he started stroking her face.

Sarah snorted 'more like kill me' she said with that sarcasm she used. 'Now get off me'

The Joker tutted 'nah, I don't think I will. I'm quite liking this right now' he giggled.

'I'm sure you are' Sarah said as she crossed her arms petulantly. She rolled her eyes 'what are you doing here?' she asked haughtily. 'and how did you get here?' she practically screamed when she thought about how he could possibly get out of Arkham.

The Joker licked his lips 'long story. Involved a lot of killing guards and so on' he drawled. He then looked down at her with that fiendish smirk 'well firstly I just had to see uh you, didn't I? And secondly I need somewhere to hide until the cops lay off a bit' he smirked devilishly.

Sarah looked at him for a moment and started laughing 'you needed somewhere to hide' she muttered to herself. The Joker laughed with her but then stopped.

'yeah.' he grinned. He then leaned down to twirl some strands of her hair in his hand and kissed her lightly on her lips. He pulled back and stared at her face to smirk as Sarah's eyes were closed and she was breathing deeply. Before he had time to react, she grabbed the collar of his jacket and pressed her lips hungrily to his. The Joker grabbed her waist forcefully and kissed her roughly. She let his tongue dominate hers and she pulled the jacket off him. He pulled the nightie off Sarah to reveal lacy lingerie. He licked his lips and nuzzled her neck. He began to lift her off the floor and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her tightly as he carried her to her bedroom with Sarah kissing his lips and undoing the buttons off his shirt. She just couldn't get enough of him.

Her back arched as he nearly threw her on the bed 'ow' she said with a growl. He laughed as he lay on top of her and bit her bottom lip as he kissed her with all the roughness he had. She moaned and scratched his back which would probably leave red marks. Well she had to get him back some way.

Afterwards they were both lying on their backs in her bed. Sarah shook her head in disbelief as she looked at the figure next to her. All his make up was nearly off. His hair was all messy and greasy after all the tugging Sarah had done from before, he grinned at her and Sarah resisted the urge to stick her tongue at him. She settled on giving him a dirty look. It was his fault she had sex with him, If he wasn't so delicious in his own right, she wouldn't of done it. She had sex with the Joker and she was going to have to deal with the aftermath.

He sighed 'when you gonna drop the hating me act and embrace that you actually like me' he seethed as his eyes gleamed all over her.

'I will hate you until my last dying breath. What happened was a mistake' she spat.

He lunged at her within a second 'Why do you have to be like that? We were getting along so well' he growled as his hand went to her throat. He squeezed it hardly as she gasped for breath.

She growled back at him 'because this is wrong. It's all wrong' she screeched as her fists banged against her bed. She pouted sulkily and the Joker sometimes wondered how she managed to pull of the cuteness so easily.

He let her go and rolled back on to his side. 'Sometimes doing the wrong things can be right' he giggled in that annoying high pitched laugh.

Sarah rolled her eyes 'you'd know all about that. You live for doing the wrong things your not suppose to.' she glared ferociously at him 'while I like to do good things because it's right' she said like she was an angel. The Joker rolled his eyes and climbed out of the bed. He picked up his creased up shirt and pants. 'Where are you going?' Sarah asked as she propped herself up on her elbows.

The Joker looked back at her 'your being difficult'

'I am not' she argued back.

The Joker raised his eyebrow at her as he finished buttoning up his shirt 'you contradict yourself. You can't tell me that you didn't like our Uhh little misdeed and now you act like your this saint who came from up above to bring world peace and all that shit' He chortled manically at his own joke.

Sarah crossed her arms 'that's because I now regret what happened. It's not going to happen ever again' she frowned at her own words.

The Joker leaned over to her and pressed his forehead to hers. 'keep telling yourself that, hunny' he whispered and then he left.

Sarah sat there dazed. Of course she was gonna do it again. To hell with being good. She wanted to be bad and have some hot sex with the Joker.


	8. Unwelcome Guest

Sarah sat in the coffee house waiting for Katy. She glared at her watch as Katy was ten minutes late. She sank back in her chair and her thoughts returned to him again. She had not stopped thinking about that infamous night with the Joker. It was everything she wanted it to be, he was sweet but rough, he did whatever the hell he wanted and she liked it. Part of her relished her new found status of being bad but she was suppose to be the good guy, she wasn't brought up to be like this. Now after two weeks, she found herself craving him, wanting him to kiss every part of her body and make her feel alive again but he was wreaking havoc in Gotham as usual. Nearly every headline in the last two weeks were about him, killing, stealing, blowing up things all in the name of proving a world with no rules.

Sarah was taken out of her reverie when Katy turned up. 'Sarah' she sang. Sarah got up and they hugged each other briefly before sitting down.

'Do you want some coffee?' Sarah asked.

Katy shook her head and looked at Sarah with excitement.

'What' Sarah asked with a laugh.

Katy grinned 'Do you want to come to Bruce Wayne's party tonight for this charity thing?' She asked, her face pleading.

Sarah bit her lip 'I don't know if I feel up to it' she muttered. She smiled apologetically.

'Well you have no choice, your coming even if I have to drag you there myself' she smirked mischievously, the truth was though was that Katy would do it.

Sarah sighed 'fine' she pouted.

Katy giggled 'Great. So you wanna go shopping? I've seen this dress that looks amazing' she said with lots of animation.

Sarah smiled 'I have a dress already so we'll just get your dress' she had the perfect dress. It was a strapless silky navy gown.

Katy's head snapped over to her 'Oooh. What's the dress like?'

Sarah put a finger to her lips 'It's a surprise' she smirked.

'Well lets go. There's no way I'm losing that dress' Katy said like they were going on a mission.

Katy shot up and Sarah followed as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

The Joker was reading one of the headlines in the newspaper and he admired his handiwork. Gotham had fallen to it's knees again and he could tell it was getting to the Batman a lot more this time. He chuckled to himself and ran his hand through his greasy hair. His thoughts had again reverted back to Sarah, he wondered whether he should pay her a visit but then he thought about how she'd probably get huffy with him again. _She needs more time_ The Joker thought and then she'd be his forever, his little diamond queen by his side.

One of the clowns knocked on the door 'Joker?' he asked with fear in his voice.

'What do you want?' the Joker snapped, already aggravated.

The clown trailed in 'Me and the guys were just wondering whether we were crashing Wayne's party tonight' The clown moved closer to the door

The Joker's lips curled into a sly smile 'Of course we are. I told you uhh last night, get your head outta the gutter' the Joker's eyes stayed on his.

'Y-yes sir' The clown stuttered.

The Joker rolled his eyes 'leave Bozo before I make sure your lying on this floor dead' he threatened menacingly.

Bozo's eyes widened. Before he turned around the Joker shot him in the chest 'too late' the Joker said with a cruel cackle. He smacked his lips together. He went over to the body and gave it a little kick. 'Maybe this advice is too late but you listen to me the first time, I never repeat myself' he said in a low voice. He grabbed his jacket from the tattered chair and put it on, he stepped over the body comically and gave a little salute to the body. He half skipped to the next room and all his minions stopped what they were doing to look at him either with dread or toughness. 'We have a party tonight boys so get ready' he ordered. The men left leaving the Joker in the room to grin wildly in anticipation.

* * *

It was 6:30pm and Sarah was in her apartment. She had her dress on and it hugged against her body. She looked herself over in the mirror. Her hair was piled and her eyes were smoky with mascara and eyeliner. 'for the last touch' she mumbled as she started to apply the red lipstick.

She pouted before she heard a voice calling her 'hurry up Sarah. It's starting in half an hour'

Sarah rolled her eyes 'haven't you heard of being fashionably late' she called back. Katy stood in the doorway.

'Wow, Sarah you look beautiful' she said with a hint of jealousy.

Sarah smiled 'you think?' she asked with uncertainty.

Katy bounded up to her and put her hand on Sarah's shoulder 'of course you do now let's go' she grinned. Katy was wearing a cream dress with her hair in a French twist.

'Let's get this thing over and done with' she strutted off dragging Katy with her.

Sarah and Katy got a taxi to Bruce Wayne's apartment. Sarah was secretly a bit nervous because she didn't know what unwelcome guests might turn up and one in particular had a knack for it. That annoying clown!

Sarah and Katy had been at Bruce Wayne's party for over an hour now. Over seven men had asked her to dance up to now and she had reclined them all.

She sipped her champagne gracefully and inside she was getting a little angry as Katy had gone off chatting to people as if she was some socialite. Sarah nearly snorted in laughter. She heard a voice behind her 'Hi there.' the voice was low and attractive but Sarah wasn't in the mood for being chatted up again.

She spun around and stopped when she was his face. It was none other then Bruce Wayne himself. 'Hi' she greeted with a fake smile. She couldn't stand this guy who was a self absorbed jerk.

Bruce gave her one of his most charming smiles 'you seemed a little lonely so I thought I'd keep you company' he said 'I'm Bruce Wayne by the way' he held his hand out to her and Sarah shook it. _His hand sure is strong_ Sarah thought to herself.

'I'm Sarah and that's so sweet of you to keep you company but I'm fine' she said coldly. She almost turned around when he spoke again.

'Well if you change your mind, let me know' he said.

'Wait. Ok maybe I am a little lonely and bored' Sarah said blandly 'no offence and all seeing as it's your party. It's just not my thing' she looked away from him. This party was dull.

'None taken' Bruce laughed 'I get what you mean'

Sarah looked shocked 'coming from the arrogant spoilt playboy' she crossed her arms and looked at him with a face of do_ you really think I'm stupid?_

Bruce looked down 'Don't judge me yet' his voice had turned low with a hint of iciness.

Sarah smirked 'I'll remember that' Maybe she was being a little harsh on him 'so Bruce, tell me about you' she asked with her eyes twinkling.

Bruce looked at her a moment too long then spoke 'There's not much to tell. Other then that I'm an arrogant spoilt playboy' he grinned at her.

Sarah rolled her eyes 'other then that' she purred.

'Tell me about you' Bruce said huskily. He was very close to her and he could breathe in her scent.

Sarah bit her bottom lip 'Well I'm a psychiatrist at Arkham asylum' she muttered and she looked at his eyes. His eyes were a lovely shade of hazel and Sarah turned back sharply.

Before Bruce could speak a shot blasted from the other side of the room. Sarah's face contorted in anger as the Joker's figure came into view.

The Joker twirled round as he took in the guests. His face stretched into a wide smile 'Hello, Ladies and gentlemen' he grinned. He licked his lips madly. 'I just thought I'd Uhh pop in for a visit' he cackled.

Sarah looked around her and Bruce wasn't next to her anymore. She hid herself in the audience so she couldn't be seen. All of the Joker's minions were around him, looking dangerous with shot guns. The Joker's eyes were narrowing around the room, he was looking for something.

The Joker went over to a woman 'have any of you happened to have seen Bruce Wayne?' he asked in a low tone. He grabbed her face and when she shook her head, he smacked her cheek. He went over to another guest and swiped their drink. 'Yes? No?' he asked comically. He downed the champagne then threw the glass. The guests that were hiding Sarah had spread out leaving Sarah in the centre of her predator. His black orbed eyes darted at her and he grinned 'Well isn't it a surprise? It's my ex psychiatrist. Hello beautiful' he smirked at her and lurched towards her.

Sarah held her shoulders back 'Nice to see you too' she said with a fake smile but then it turned grim.

He clenched her waist with one of his hands and looked down at her dress 'pretty dress' he whispered against her lips. Sarah tried to shrug him off her.

'Ah tah tah' he held the knife up to her and brought it to her soft lips. Sarah glared at him and he could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest. 'I'm not afraid of you. I never was' she said darkly. Right now she couldn't think of the audience around her. He was pressed up against her and she couldn't help the feeling of want that was radiating off her. She wanted him.

The Joker called out to the audience 'I wanted Bruce Wayne but now I'll settle on my little doll' he laughed hysterically. Sarah kicked him in the groin.

'You'll never have me' she spat.

The Joker was bent down and he wiggled his knife at her 'I always said I liked your feistiness, it makes me want you more' he growled.

Sarah's eyes widened and before she had time to react he had hit her head and she crashed to the ground dramatically and drifted into unconscious.


	9. Taking What's Mine

The Joker swept Sarah up and tossed her over his shoulder 'ya know I think I might leave now, I need to tend to my girl' he pointed to Sarah and started to hum an unfamiliar tune as he began to shuffle off. Batman appeared and punched the Joker in the face.

'Do you uh mind, I'm carrying precious goods here' he licked his lips and pressed Sarah more tightly to him.

'Put her down' Batman snarled.

The Joker merely laughed at him 'See that won't be ah poss-' Batman cut him off, he lunged forward to grab Sarah's waist, The Joker kicked him in the shin with the knife coming out. Batman let go for a moment and the Joker ran for the lift 'Sorry to cut this spat short Batsy but this is my cue to go' he cackled back.

Katy cried out as Batman ran forward but the Joker got in the lift and the door dinged shut before he could get him. The Joker patted Sarah on her bare lower back, she was still knocked out and little breaths could be heard from her. He tapped his feet impatiently, he was giddy with excitement at the thought of Sarah being in his clutches, Batsy was a bonus too. The lift dinged open and Batman was waiting for him, the Joker rolled his eyes and gave a loud sigh 'give her to me' Batman said huskily.

The Joker grinned 'is someone jealous?' he titled his head and glared at him.

Batman growled and tried to pry Sarah off him again. The Joker was holding on tightly though and she was being shook like a rag doll 'careful' he said in a low tone. He chuckled as two clowns appeared behind Batman and wrestled him to the ground. The Joker looked down at Batman with a winning smile as Batman tried to break free.

'Don't take her' Batman rasped.

The Joker put his finger on his chin 'No I think I will, you see she belongs to me' he said with possessiveness. 'I'm just taking what's rightfully mine' he stroked Sarah's back soothingly and began to stride off. Batman reached his hand out and one of the clowns put a crowbar on his throat 'Joker' he shouted. He elbowed one of the clowns in the face and puched the other one in the stomach. He looked out and the Joker was gone.

A van was waiting for the Joker and he threw Sarah in the back and got in too 'drive' he ordered to one of his minions. The Joker looked out the window waiting for any sign of Batsy but there was nothing. He turned back around to watch Sarah, she looked more beautiful then ever with her hair up in tendrils and the silky flimsy dress she had on. He especially liked the make up with it subtlely resembling his own. Sarah's face was peaceful and her body lay still, the Joker snapped his fingers in her face 'wake up' he commanded. He slapped her cheek and she began to stir.

She put a hand to her head 'huh?' her eyes were dazed and she saw two Jokers staring at her. 'there's two of you' she mumbled 'just what I need' she huffed. She shook her head and the Joker began to double up in laughter and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

'you are too good' he smirked at her. He wrapped a hand around her waist and she glared down at it 'how did I get here?' she looked up at him with a frown. It was obvious, the Joker had kidnapped her.

The Joker winked at her 'I snatched you away from the ah party, hope you don't mind' Some of his hair fell in front of his eyes and he pushed away with his gloved hand.

Sarah sat up straight and gave him a withering look 'take me back' she crossed her arms.

The Joker glowered at her and grabbed the back of her head callously 'No I ah don't think so, see I had to fight Batsy for you and it wasn't uh easy though I do enjoy quarrelling with the bat' he glared down at her, penetrating her with those deep brown eyes.

'Congratulations you won' Sarah said sarcastically 'now you can take me home' she said slowly.

He shook his head and smiled at her maliciously 'your staying with me' he said in her face with that seductive voice that Sarah was trying to resist.

'why do you want me?' she asked curiously.

The Joker tapped his fingers on his thighs and looked away 'drive faster' he yelled at Chuckles.

'Yes boss' he called back 'were nearly there'

The Joker sank back on the seat. 'Aren't you going to tell me?' Sarah asked impatiently.

The Joker licked his lips 'make up your own reason' he closed his eyes.

Sarah pouted 'your such a jerk' she bit out.

The Joker giggled and then suddenly flew at her and pinned her to the ground 'your glad I took you, you wanna break all the rules so stop the façade of I'm so perfect and innocent when your not, your not!' he half shouted, he took out his knife and stroked her cheekbone with it.

Sarah looked at him fiercely 'what façade? You think you can bring me down to your level with your manipulation and lies. I know what your doing after all I am a psychiatrist' she screeched in his face, she breathed heavily.

The Joker twirled the knife in one of his hands while keeping a firm hand on her chest 'in case you haven't noticed dah-ling, you nearly are ah down to my level. If you can sleep with a killer ah willingly then your pretty much capable of anything' he said to her coldly with a manic laugh.

Sarah turned her head away 'it was a mistake' she said softly 'it's gotta be'. Inside she knew it though and he knew it too, it had never been a mistake. It was one of the best decisions she had ever made. He had awoken something in her, she wasn't sure what it was but she liked it.

The Joker put a finger to her chin and made her face him. He pulled his face close to hers and just as he leaned into kiss her, Chuckles called back 'were here boss'.

A growl rumbled in the Joker's stomach and Sarah gave a little musical laugh. The Joker got up and pulled a gun out, Sarah put a hand to her mouth as the Joker shot Chuckles in the head. Sarah bit her lip cautiously as he looked back at her, he grinned at her 'see ah I had a reason for doing that' he pointed his finger at her 'he stopped me from doing this' he crushed her to him and kissed her hungrily. Sarah moaned in his mouth as his tongue twisted with hers. He was rough and tugged her hair while one of his hands roamed up her thigh. Sarah in return nipped his bottom lip and wrapped her hands around his neck.

She pulled back for a moment as she knew where this was leading to 'I don't really want to do it in the van' she said breathlessly as she looked at the van with a face of disgust. Her hands were lingering on his waistcoat and she was struggling to keep herself from kissing him.

The Joker sniggered 'you have a point' he said lowly. 'well then I better show you my ah home' he grabbed her hand and they both jumped out the van. Sarah's eyes flashed to the battered building.

'this is where the Joker hangs' she laughed. He giggled too and pulled her hand. She looked at him hesitantly before she let him drag her towards it. She began to kiss his cheek and she could feel the scars though she didn't care, she drew her lips to his and he kissed her back ferociously. The Joker opened the door and pressed Sarah up against the door. He licked below her ear and Sarah melted with pleasure. He then began to bite her bottom lip and gripped her waist. She grabbed his neck and whispered in his ear 'take me upstairs' she said eagerly. He lifted her up and carried her upstairs with Sarah kissing his mouth. She could feel him grinning fiendishly and she smiled back playfully.


	10. Sleep Or Sex?

After countless hours of panting, scratching, hair pulling and screaming each other's names. Sarah had settled into a deep sleep with the Joker watching her intently. Since sleeping wasn't really his nature, he had taken up watching her. His hand was wrapped tightly around her waist and her back was pressed firmly against his chest. He began to absently play with her long slender fingers, amusing himself as they flopped delicately against his. He wanted her to open her smoky blue grey eyes, she wasn't fun when she was sleeping though before she was very entertaining. Having sex with Sarah was one of the best experiences of his life next to fighting Batsy of course. She was like a infuriated kitten, all scratching and hair pulling as usual. It didn't help that she liked to have the control either, they fought by trying to straddle one another and dominating the kisses although of course he won. She clawed at his back and tried to bite any of his skin she could break into. Though what did he expect? She was feisty and he admired her for it.

He could just imagine breaking her fingers but he wouldn't, not his new play toy. For now and forever he had laid claim to her, he had made her his and she welcomed it. He wanted her awake, he wanted to have her again and make her scream his name. He smacked his lips together and gave her hair a light tug. 'Nnn' she mumbled while stirring. The Joker had a mischievous smirk on his face. He tugged her hair again only harsher and Sarah sat up instantly and glared at him through sleepy eyes.

'you just couldn't let me sleep, could you?' she growled, crossing her arms.

The Joker laughed at her 'your more fun when your awake' he sang sung _especially when were having sex _he thought silently.

He pulled her closer to him and Sarah was hesitant at first and then let herself be pressed into his chest. She looked up at him with a saucy smile on her face 'Any particular reason why you want me awake so badly?' she said seductively. She knew what he wanted.

The Joker put both hands on her face and kissed her roughly, he pulled back a second to speak. 'you'll ruin me, ya know that' he giggled.

'I know' she said cheerfully and then pulled him in for another kiss. She licked the inside of one of his scars and he clenched her hip forcefully. She moaned loudly as his fingers stroked the small of her back. He had started to lay kisses on her neck and shoulder blade. Sarah had to stop herself from her eyes rolling. She breathed heavily and let him get inside her again.

After several hours again, the sun was streaming in through the window. Sarah's eyes began to flutter open and she rubbed them tiredly. She propped herself up on her eldow and took a curious look around the room. She was surprised by how nice it was, it looked realtively normal with a drawer and not much else really though the telling sign that she was in fact the Joker's bedroom was the plum wall colour. Sarah bit back a giggle and turned to the other side of the bed. There sat the Joker fast asleep, his arms and legs splayed out between the sheets. He looked severely dishevelled and Sarah had to admit it was fucking sexy. She sighed as she lay back on the bed next to him though it was quite a struggle with the Joker taking up much of the bed. 'How did this happen. Again' she asked herself.

The Joker cracked one eye open and looked darkly at her 'ya know, speaking to yourself is the first sign of craziness' he said with a smirk.

Sarah resisted the urge to stick her tongue at him 'maybe I am. After all I should be if I'm sleeping with you' she said teasingly.

The Joker eyebrows raised comically 'three times and counting too, are we gonna have a morning quickie while were at it?' he quipped.

Sarah rolled her eyes and smiled 'you are so arrogant' she shook her head.

'and you are too delicious for your own good' he said huskily.

Sarah shot up knowing what might occur again 'I need to take a shower' she moaned 'considering your make up is nearly all off your face, I'm thinking it's all on me' she gave him a pointed look.

The Joker rolled on his side 'take a shower then. The bathroom's through that door' his eyes went to the door, Sarah got up and strutted towards it.

She began to smile naughtily thinking that what she was about to do was very dangerous but she didn't care 'your always welcome to join me' she called. The Joker smirked and walked to the door before she slammed it in his face.

'Too late'

The Joker leaned on the door frame 'ya know, if I didn't like you so much. I'd kill you' His lips twitched and he started to hear the noise of the shower. He half danced his way back to his bed to wait for her.

After nearly ten minutes, Sarah opened the door with a towel wrapped around her 'Is this how you treat all your hostages or am I just special?' she grinned.

The Joker chuckled 'Well your fun for starters' _smart, beautiful, witty, fiesty_ he thought in his head 'and there's alotta potential in you. All that you uh gotta do is loosen up and invite the chaos that your so badly ah craving' he said darkly.

Sarah thought about it for a moment. She went over to him and wriggled closer to him 'then you'll teach me?' she said excitedly. She had given in, she had given into his rules or rather loss of rules and leaving behind all that she knew.

The Joker widened his eyes in shock before he made his eyes unreadable again 'who better to teach you?' one of his hands stroked her wet shoulder and he cocked his head to the side.

'Well what are we waiting for?' she jumped out of the bed 'wait I need some clothes' she turned on her heel to search for her dress. She walked to the other side of the bed and gasped as she witnessed silky fabric lying in shreds. She held some of it up in horror 'what did you do to it' He could tell she was angry with her narrowing her eyes at him and her tone coming out accusingly.

A smirk grew on his face at her temper flaring up, damn she was sexy when she was angry. He relished it 'It wouldn't come off' he shrugged. He pranced off the bed and began to put on his pants with Sarah watching him.

Sarah turned back to some of the navy fabric and pouted sadly. It was her beloved Armani dress that had nearly shattered her bank account when she bought it. It just looked so lovely though and she had to get it. Now he had destroyed it. Just as he began to put his braces over his shirt, Sarah marched up to him and tapped his back. He groaned and turned around to face her. 'I want you to take me to my apartment so I can get some clothes' she said with her hands on her hips.

The Joker reached for his waistcoat that was lying conveniently on the end of the bed 'since when did you start giving the orders?, you're my prisoner remember' he poked her chest and Sarah huffed at him.

'Please' she smiled as nicely as she could.

The Joker rolled his eyes and grinned 'you can't go home yet' he stated with a mocking smile 'the police will be all over your fancy apartment' he tsked.

Sarah frowned 'I need some clothes though' she began to shiver and wrapped her arms around herself. Her hair was still wet and it was dripping down her back.

The Joker ignored her and paced over to a drawer. He started rummaging through it when he found what he was he was looking for. He looked in her direction and tossed some clothes at her. She looked at the shirt that was the exact same as his and some blue boxers. She held up the boxers 'I hope these are yours cos I am defiantly not wearing anyone's else's' It actually sounded quite sweet when she thought about it, in a way it was like she was declaring she belonged to him and really she was however much she denied it.

The Joker gave her a true smile, he had taken her words into meaning too 'of course they are' he almost laughed at how endearing she was.

She shrugged out of the towel and started to put the shirt on, it was obviously too big for her with the way it fell to her lower thighs. She gave one last look to the Joker who was rocking back on his heels as she put the boxers on grudgingly.

He whistled at her, admiring his clothes or lack thereof on her 'do a twirl' he said humorously. Sarah rolled her eyes and twirled gracefully.

She bounced over to him 'so what are we going to do today?' she asked eagerly.

The Joker knew she wasn't gonna like this and he put his hand on the back of his head with a lazy smile 'you have to stay here today. I have some important business to attend to' he looked at her reaction.

'Fine' she said flatly, she wasn't gonna go out in the Joker's hand me downs. He was a little bit surprised by her reaction though she was unpredictable and that was one of the things he adored about her even though he hated adoring her in the first place. It left weird feelings in the pit of his stomach that he tried to push down but they kept creeping back up.

He looked down at her with a slight frown and kissed the top of her head lightly 'I'll get you some clothes so we can have some fun' he offered deliciously. His tongue darted out to lick his right scar. Sarah noticed his behavioural patterns, he was most definately bipolar and possibly schizophrenic with the way he changed rapidly. One minute he could be gentle and affectinate and the next he could be cruel and dangerous. She couldn't decide which one looked best on him though the gentle side was probably fake to sweet talk her into becoming what she thought was evil. The tables have truly turned.

Sarah twisted some of her half dry strands playfully 'I'll wait' she said. The Joker patted her hair dotingly before he went out the door. Sarah flew back on his bed 'now for something to do' she said softly. Before the thought popped into her mind, she had closed her eyes and started to drift into a deep slumber.


	11. Ready For The Show

After a few hours, Sarah had woken up. She looked around the darkened room and gingerly got out. She started debating with herself whether to go take a tour of the place. _What the hell _she thought and she opened the door and walked down to what looked to be a hallway. Her eyes darted down the stairs, she began taking a graceful step at a time before she heard voices. With curiosity burning inside of her, she creeped down the stairs and tip toed toward the room. The door was slightly ajar and she settled against the wall to hear the voices.

'So boss what's next' Sarah heard the deep gruff voice ask.

'Well when we ah get Wayne, we can use him as bait for Batsy' the Joker said in that half childlike voice. Sarah could picture him smirking sexily, she was yearning for him again. Sarah shook her head. _When did I become so dependent of him_ she thought_._

'What about the girl? Where does she fit into this or can we have some fun with her?' a sly voice asked. Sarah growled quietly before the Joker spoke up for her.

'She's mine-uh. If any of you ah dare touch her, you can count on me that you'll never be able to use your dicks again. Got it?' he threatened darkly. Sarah heard mumbles of agreement and a happy sigh resonated from her. Sarah clamped a hand over her mouth before she blew her cover. She heard a clap of hands 'Right boys. Let's catch our rich pretty boy!' The Joker's voice sounded very gleeful and excited. Sarah started cautiously going up the stairs before a voice called her 'Hello beautiful. Eavesdropping were we?' She slowly turned back around and looked at the Joker. His make up looked fresh and he had a devilish smile planted on his face.

Sarah quietly gulped before she gave him a cheeky wink 'Sorry, bad habit of mine. Hope you catch him by the way' she said sultrily without breaking a note. She was hoping he'd take her with him.

He pointed a finger at her 'Well ah don't do it again doll face, I don't want to break my doll just yet. The Joker glanced around 'So you uh wanna come?' he asked, running his tongue over his bottom lip.

Sarah grinned wildly 'yes' she said excitedly. She was practically overflowing with joy, she had wanted to lose control ever since she'd realised she had wanted the Joker. She clapped her hands but then frowned suddenly 'I don't have anything to wear' she said sadly.

'yes you do' the Joker sang. He dashed into the other room as Sarah leaped down the stairs, The Joker came back and she stood looking up at him. He fished a sexy black dress out of the bag 'what do ya think?' he grinned.

Sarah stroked the fabric of the dress adoringly 'it's beautiful. Thank you' she smiled.

The Joker looked at her strangely, no one had ever thanked him. It was weird and humane. He didn't know whether he liked it or not, he snapped out of his over running thoughts. He dumped the dress and the bag in her hands 'get dressed and make it fast' he ordered, his eyes was flashing a dangerous undertone and Sarah hurriedly ran up the stairs. She gave one last look to him before she disappeared into the room.

Sarah emptied the objects on the bed, she looked at them curiously. There was a deep red lip stick, black eye make up and white powder. She whipped her hair up in a delicate twist using the hair grips from the night before. She then started applying the white powder to her face even though it was pale enough as it was, next she did the eye make up and made them as smoky and mysterious as she could and then she put the crimson lip stick on her lips. She pouted in the mirror before she put the dress on. It clung to her in the best way possible. Sarah couldn't help but admire how amazing she looked, she was never really one to be big headed but she couldn't deny that she looked hot.

'Hurry up' she heard the Joker snapping outside the door. He banged it loudly.

Sarah started putting the stilettos on and then strutted over to the door and opened it widely. She put a hand on the door and smiled sexily as the Joker's jaw fell open, he scratched the back of his head 'you look gorgeous' he licked his lips and leaned his head closer to hers. He looked down at her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

Sarah grinned up at him revealing straight sparkly white teeth 'lets go' she said seductively.

'Don't I ah get a kiss first?' The Joker pretended to sulk. Sarah rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and kissed him hungrily. They both didn't notice of one of the Joker's henchmen at the top of the stairs.

The henchman couldn't stop staring at Sarah, she was drop dead gorgeous and she was kissing the Joker like there was no tomorrow. The Joker had pressed Sarah up against the wall and his hands were everywhere, his mouth was latched on hers passionately and Sarah was doing the same. The henchman spoke up 'uh boss, were ready to go' The Joker let go of Sarah and turned around to glare at him.

'I'm aware of that' he said menacingly, one of Sarah's hands was still clenching the Joker's jacket and she let go reluctantly.

She smirked mischievously and started strutting towards the stairs, she stopped and turned around to look at the Joker who looked slightly stunned 'let's give them a show' she said charmingly. She bit her bottom lip and the Joker straightened his jacket smoothly. His slightly hunched figure lithely walked up to her and extended his arm out to her.

'shall we?' he said, cocking his head to the side. Sarah took it without a moment's hesitation and they both half danced downstairs leaving a very dumbstruck henchman to follow.


End file.
